Tenth X Master
by ViolletVee
Summary: WARNING - Future Lemon! The Master got his hands on his precious Doctor and won't let him go till he's done.
1. Chapter 1

"Please...why are you even doing this?" The incredulity in his voice rang clear, together with the betrayal. "Oh come on. As is this wasn't obvious, even to you Doctor!" With his arms wide open he turned in place and smiled his most wicked smile. "HA! Isn't it beautiful? It's just wonderful. Actually…can't even believe it worked so well. I expected more from you." He laughed and pointed a finger at the struggling man in front of him. As he approached he stared hungrily at the Doctor with his finger still raised and in a taunting movement he opened his hand only to rest it under the Doctor's chin. "All mine…" He grinned, lowering his hand onto the other man's neck. Licking his lips, he stared with his lunatic eyes into the pleading ones before his and began to tighten his grip. "Do-don't…Ma-..Master please!" He clutched his teeth as he felt the Master's fingers burrow into his skin. He tried freeing himself from those damned chains, but this time he knew his sonic screwdriver was not with him nor could he even budge from his current position, even if he did have it on him. Was this really how it all ended? As much he didn't want to go, he also didn't want to hurt the man in front of him. Of course he didn't need his screwdriver…he could always come up with a plan. "I-I don't…I don't want- to do this!" "Of course you don't…" He could feel Master's breath close to his lips, and even with his eyes shut he sensed the other's smirk; his mocking twist of a smile and those eyes condemning him for everything he's ever done. "…That's what makes it. So. Much. Fun." Letting out a frustrating sigh he tightened his grip even more. "And why are you even talking?!" He whines as if the man he was choking was only a toy that wasn't making the noises he wanted to hear. The Doctor soon began choking and gasping for inexistent air. The chains held his arms in place and the only thing he could do was clutch his hands into fists and snap his mouth shut to only open it again in silent pleading. "Oh Doctor…so naïve, so very…ridiculously stupid." The Doctor's eyes widened in fear as he felt his head getting lighter and his vision blurry. He followed Master with his eyes as the man closed the distance between them only to lightly bite his ear, flickering his tongue over it and constricting his grip even more for only a second before finally letting go. The Doctor felt shivers run up and down his body and, at that last second, his eyes rolled to the back of his head just after seeing numerous black spots show up in his field of view. He felt himself gasp for the air around him which came full of the Master's scent and just like that, everything went dark.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

A slight stir was heard. Soon, an uncomfortable moan followed by an all-out struggle. "What…What? WHAT?!" Grunts and words of frustration left the Doctor's mouth as he began to realize what was going on. "Ma-Master? What…why am I naked? Why, argh, why am I facing down, bound and naked in what feels like a bed? Why is it so damn dark? Where am I?! MASTER!" His arms were already numb from the tightened …rope? At least they aren't chains anymore, he thought. He looked around, going from one cheek to the other to finally rest on his chin. His neck felt sore and it was so dark he couldn't even see on what he was lying on top of, much less where he was. Suddenly, not even a second after he accepted his faith came the familiar laugh that would always send chills up his spine. "Aah so many questions… I should have gagged you as well." He giggled maniacally and walked closer, making sure the Doctor could tell that he stood only a few feet in front of him. Master watched as the man helplessly searched for the source of the voice that taunted him. The Master laughed like the madman he was, "What? Can't see me? But...I'm right in front of you." His voice, as always, came out cocky and full of his usual sarcasm. "Aren't you loving this? HA! Just the company of me…I'm sure you're honored." The last sentence came out almost as a growl as his voice only got closer and closer to the Doctor. The tied up man in front of him struggled more violently as his eyes filled with desperation. The Doctor could feel his predator getting closer and, as the Master always did, it scared him. Now he had to come to terms with the fact that he was completely and utterly vulnerable. There was absolutely nothing he could do but flop like a fish out of water atop of that bed and hope for the best. He thought he felt the ropes getting slightly loose so he tried harder, moving from one side to the other, forcing his shoulders up in an attempt to free his numb arms. "Oh please…" Before he could turn, the Doctor felt a strong hand force his neck down, almost obstructing his airway on the soft linen before turning his head to rest on his right cheek. He felt the Master put his whole weight on his hand before burrowing his fingers in his hair and pulling violently upwards. His neck strained backward and from the strength the Master was using he felt his chest leaving the bed. "Argh! O-ow!" The Doctor hissed between clenched teeth. "And now…we are going to have a little bit of fun." Not being able to see, the Doctor only felt two weights fix themselves one after the other next to his hips and could only guess it was the Master's knees. He felt his hot breath next to his ear, "Say my name." He could feel the arrogance in that whisper tickling his pride. A frustrated moan escaped his lips as he tried releasing himself, moving his head side-to-side. "Say it!" A growl and short after sharp teeth dug themselves into his shoulder blade.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

"MASTER!" Piercing pain shot up his neck and he couldn't help but scream the other's name. The other let go and let out a menacing cackle, throwing his head as he held the Doctor's hair. "Such a good boy! I do like it when you say it." He dug the other man's face into the linen, supporting his wait to get up. "NOW," he laughed as he jumped off the bed and slapped a hand on the wall. Light filled the room, making the Doctor blink half a dozen times to get used to the sudden brightness and then…he saw it. There he stood. The Master faced him with his pants undone and his cock out, smirking mockingly at the Doctor. "I remember the last time I saw you like this…well, not like _this_, no…you were much more _compliant_." As he spoke he began stroking himself, staring at the man in front of him. A blush crept onto the Doctor's face, making him hastily turn his head left and downwards. "You-! You're delusional! Wh-where are we?" He got so distracted by the figure in front of him that he forgot to look around. "Oh come on! You don't even recognize your own T.A.R.D.I.S.?!" He cackled, raising his free hand and looking all over. "It was kind enough to make this little dungeon just for us. So naughty…I only had to...you know, tinkle with the circuits here and there to take away her freewill." He made a pondering face and bobbed his head side-to-side. "So…technically she didn't really make this willingly, but I'm sure she's enjoying this as much as I am…" Another high-pitched laugh, "Which reminds me! Your little friends must be still looking for you!" he taunted in between giggles. "But now, you're with me." He cantillated, pleased with himself. "Speaking of which, why aren't you looking at me?!" his voice rose dangerously, as if an edge away from a tantrum. "Look at me! Doctor, look at me!" The Doctor felt himself getting embarrassed again as he imagined what was waiting to be seen. His body was betraying him, he could feel it. Heat filled him as the Master spoke only a few steps away from him and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to look…really badly. Fighting against the urge, he simply adjusted himself on the bed and looked to the side, defying his captor. A hiss could be heard leaving the Master's lips. "I swear if you don't look at me I'll leave and easily kill all of your friends as you lay there as pathetic as ever." There it was. The usual threat that would always make the Doctor turn into his subjugated puppy. "Wa-wait! Fine. Just. Wait." He sighed and rested himself once more on his chin, staring up at the Master in front of him in all his glory. He was rock hard now, still with that dreaded grey sweater, but now with the hood over his head, showing off that mocking smile. "Like what you see, don't you? Gotta admit I love this one much better than the last…I'm sure you will too."

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

With his free hand he tugged at his hood and shook his head like a wet dog as he approached the man he desired. He caressed the Doctor's cheek, bringing the man's face up as he continued to stroke himself. The Doctor hissed and locked his jaw like he usually did in this form. The Master scrutinized the man's face with a disgusted look, raising his hand to the Doctor's scruffy hair and pulling roughly to rise him from the bed. "Argh! S-stop Master! Please…" His eyes tightened from the pain and before he could protest he felt strong, demanding lips take his with such violence he lost his breath. The Master moaned into the kiss and bite into the Doctor's lower lip, drawing blood and a muffled cry. He laughed as he shoved his tongue into the sweetened mouth he sought after. "Mmm…" He tasted of sweet victory, of blood, of hope and pleadings and…bananas? He felt the smaller man struggle in vain under his grip and try to bite his tongue, which made him only pull his hair harder and deepen the kiss. He explored the Doctor's mouth, his taste, and felt his cock begging for attention not from his hand, but from that hot mouth he was savaging. He broke the kiss with a growl and demanded, "Open your mouth." The Doctor looked up at his enemy, lost in his confusion and sudden arousal. His position had now become extremely uncomfortable. His chest was off the bed and his back straining to try and lessen the pain on his head but, from his waist down, his body was still fixated to the bed. "What?" he hesitated, incredulous. "DO IT!" the Master roared, pulling his hair once again. The Doctor obeyed and felt a piercing sting from his lower lip, making him wince. The Master forced his head downwards and placed himself inside, slowly at first simply to watch his manhood burry itself inside that wet mouth. He grunted as he continued to bring the other man's head down onto him till the point the Doctor choked. "Oh, tsc tsc. Can't handle it, can you?" He smirked, bringing himself back out only to thrust back harder, this time touching the back of the other man's throat and leaving it in for more than a minute, gaining other choking and gurgling sounds from his captive. He laughed in pure amusement, letting the man go only to see him fall pitifully onto the bed coughing and wheezing. "Please…s-stop this!" The man's body was trembling now. He realized he wasn't feeling his arms, his back ached and…well, his back wasn't the only part of his body that ached. "HA! That almost made me cum…that wouldn't be much fun now, would it? Hmm…time to see what else you've got." The Doctor felt greedy hands on one of his shoulders and realizes he was about to be turned over, "No. No! NO!"

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Hungrily, the Master turned his captive over despite his protests, using both hands with such force the Doctor never had a chance to try and hold his body down onto the bed. He immediately felt his face heat up as he became increasingly self-aware of how exposed he was to his predator. The Master hooted, "Blushing? Why are you- " It was then that the Doctor knew exactly where the Master was looking at, even though he, on the other hand, had his eyes shut in embarrassment. The Master let out his loudest cackle, "YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK! Look at you!" He laughed once again, "Well, I mean…not that anyone could ever resist this." He motioned with his hands, showing off his manhood. The Doctor had his eyes shut still and his voice came out almost a squeak. "Just…just shut up." "What did you just say?" He heard the taunting in the other man's voice as it seemed to get dangerously close. The Doctor still couldn't bring up the courage to open his eyes and simply forced them shut even tighter as he spoke up, "Shut up and let me go! NOW!" Silence took over the room, but only for a second before he began hearing a shuffling sound around him and an irritated sigh followed by an incredulous laugh, "You think you're in any position to tell me what to do Doctor?" He let out another laugh and the Doctor immediately felt a sharp pain on his scalp as the Master once again pulled down on his hair, making him open his mouth to yell out in pain, but, before he could ever do that, he felt an object being shoved into his mouth, muffling his scream. His eyes shot open and met the fierce, angry eyes of the Master as he tied the gag behind his head, "I knew I'd need this. You give me no choice! You talk way too much!" He angrily gave the Doctor's hair one last pull after securing the gag and lightly slapped his face twice before grabbing onto his chin, "How dare you think for even a second you could tell me what to do?" He glared into the scared eyes before him and the corner of his mouth twisted upward, "I love that look on you…that look of utter fear." The Doctor abruptly forced his face to the side to take away the other man's hand, "Mmmngh!" He bit down onto the ball and glared to the side, not wanting to look at those predator eyes. Impatiently, the Master placed his hand behind his own neck and moved it from left to right, cracking it. He closed his eyes with a wicked smile plastered on his face and let out a sigh. "Time to take what is mine!" He stripped away his sweater and began climbing onto the bed. The Doctor felt the weight of the Master's knee as he placed it next to his bound body and watched as the hand he had just taken away snake itself under his chin once more and force it upwards to look into those eyes, "Hmm, so much better don't you think? Look at you! Won't be able to talk yourself out of this one now, will you?" The Doctor grunted and tried to spit out the words stuck in his throat, "What? I- I can't quite hear you." The Master made a worried face as if to say 'you poor thing…', but soon replaced it with his usual mocking smile. As the Doctor felt his abductor place more weight onto the bed he began struggling, mostly to try and get away, but in vain since the Master still held strongly onto his chin. "Stop." With his other hand he forced his victim's legs open and tried to place himself between them but the Doctor struggled against him, trying to kick and push the other man away with his legs, "I said stop. STOP!" He roared as he lowered his hand to grab onto the Doctor's neck, tightening his grip, "Do I have to make you lose consciousness again? WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?!"


End file.
